Celestial Heroes
by Orochi's Child
Summary: Nine months after the events of Peach Creek vs Fanboy and Chum Chum, the kids find that they must regain their celestial powers to fight off a new threat, along with two new Guardians. Contains many crossovers. Rating may change later, Co-written with Matfix. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a few months since the Fanboy and Chum Chum battle, since the kids had, and lost, their Celestial Angel Marks. Little did they know, they would get them back, as they would need them again.

The kids of the Cul-de-sac were all sleeping in bed, having the strange, and same dream. The kids, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny, were all standing in an empty plane, where it looked like they were standing on nothing, as golden sky surrounded them. After staring at each other, saying nothing for about five minutes, they heard footsteps. The footsteps belonged to two girls, both thirteen. One was the average height for someone her age, with shoulder length black hair, dark purple eyes, and pale skin. The other was a little short for her age, with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. The black haired girl, upon seeing them, took an offensive stance, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Who are you, and what are doing here?" She demanded, the blond one put her hand on the black haired girl's shoulders, and spoke.

"Ariana, I don't think they mean any harm."

"How can you be so sure Annie?" Ariana asked.

"What if they're other chosen ones, like us?" Annie asked. Ariana proceeded to face-palm muttering something about how she didn't think about that.

"Alright, I'm Ariana and this is Annie." She said, "What are your names?"

After the kids introduced themselves.

"My name is Eddward but my friends call me Double Dee." Double Dee said.

"My friends call me Ana." Ariana said.

"My name is Ed." Ed said.

"I'm Sarah, Ed's sister." Sarah said.

"I'm Jimmy Sarah's best Friend." Jimmy said.

"I am Rolf, son of a shepherd." Rolf said.

"The name's Kevin." Kevin said.

"I'm Jonny, and this is my best friend plank." Jonny said, holding up the piece of wood for the two girls to see.

"Hi I'm Nazz." Nazz said.

"And my name's Eddy." Eddy said

"Nice to meet you," Annie said, "and I apologize for Ariana's behavior, she's a little quick to think." Annie said.

"Oh that's quite alright by the way where are we exactly?" Double Dee asked.

"This is the Celestial Dream Plain, or that's the name we gave it." Ariana said.

"It's where people who bear the celestial marks see each other if they are going to see each other and they are needed soon, perhaps our powers shall finally awaken." Annie said.

"Wait powers as in the power of the Celestial Guardians but how we lost our marks after we defeated Fanboy and Chum Chum and that was 9 months ago." Double Dee asked as he was confused

"It might have been a temporary awakening, the Guardians will normally do that if the bearer is in a situation of great peril." Annie said.

"I see come to think of it the leader of the Celestial Guardians told me that we would meet again soon and she referred to me by my full name which only my family members refer me to." Double Dee asked

"But wait," Rolf said "I thought there were only nine angels, what are your marks?"

"There are two angels that are rarely referred to, the Support Angel, Annie has her powers, and the Persona Angel, I have her powers." Ariana said.

"What are the powers that come with those marks what are their abilities?" Double Dee asked

"The support mark is basically the healing mark, it can also give the team status effects, such as increased offense, defense, or speed. I can also lower the enemies status, as well as inflicting ailments, such as poison." Annie said.

"The persona mark is, hard to explain." Ariana said. "You see, there are these creatures I can summon, called personas. Now I can't summon them now, as my mark hasn't awakened, but when it does awaken, I can only have one to five in my persona deck, as Annie and I like to call it. This is where fusion and the compendium come in. The compendium is like a record book of personas, I can register personas in the compendium, so I can summon them later. Fusion is basically what it sounds like, combining two or more persona's to make a new one, there are many different moves I can give personas, but each of them have their own strengths and weaknesses." Ariana said, explaining it to the best of her ability.

"Fascinating I had no idea that you two had such extraordinary abilities so my question is why have the marks started to awaken now and who gave Fanboy and Chum Chum their dark powers?" Double Dee asked

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest." Annie said

"Say quick question, where do you guys live?" Ariana asked

"Well we're are from a town call Peach Creek we live in a cub-da-sac." Double Dee explained

"Hey, me and Annie are both moving there the day after tomorrow!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Wait what are you girls serious?" Eddy asked

"Totally, after all, I said we would all be meeting soon." Annie said

After the conversation the kids woke up wondering what that dream was really about but little do our heros know that a new threat is soon approaching and the kids are going to be in for the fight of their lives.

Meanwhile.. in an unknown shadow palace

Running through the corridors of the palace was a boy about twelve with hair that looked like a flame he quickly made his way to the throne room, bowing before the person who sat on top of it.

"Sir, I'm afraid Fanboy and Chum Chum failed in their quest to defeat the Celestial mark bearers." The boy said.

"Hm George see's should've known those two would fail my master warned me about giving the power of darkness to those who had no brains but anyway looks like we have to do this job ourselves." the mysterious man said who was dressed in a loincloth and looked like a jungle man.

"Hey howdy hey," Another voice said, as an orange rolled into the room. "Hey, you know those shadow beast you're master sent us, they can't take a joke, one of them licked me, ewww." He said shuddering a bit at that last part.

"You do know that the shadow beasts don't have emotions do you Master made sure that the shadow beast had no positive emotions." the man said

"Or brains, the way I'm hearing things." The flame haired boy said.

"Anyway according to George's calculations there are two more guardians that have appeared and they are very strong." the man said.

"So let's destroy them." The orange said.

"No, we should catch them and drain them of their powers." The flame haired boy said.

"Now that sounds like a plan that could work ok Johnny we'll go with your plan but it won't be easy." the man said

"Oh come on, their powers haven't even awoken yet, how hard could it be? And as a side note, Johnny one, Annoying Orange zero" Johnny said, adding a small laugh to the end of the sentence.

"Ok you two gather the others and head for Peach Creek we need to capture them before their powers awaken." George said

"Very well, we shall gather the others, and take some shadow beast with us," AO said.

"Do not fail George." George said.

And so Johnny and Annoying Orange gathered their allies and headed for peach creek.

"This plan can't possibly go wrong." George said

Just then the dark mirror turned on and showed a sinister looking pink pony with a long pink mane and tail.

"George of the Jungle how is your mission going?" the pink pony asked

"We have located the last two guardians, we will capture them." George said.

"You better my two comrades and I have been locked up here for 2000 years now and the last seal needs to be open so we can finally be free and rule the entire universe." the pink pony said

Peach Creek, the day Ariana and Annie moved to the cul-de-sac

"Sure enough, they're here." Kevin said.

"It's pleasant to meet you in person." Annie said

"Alright, we should get to business, who has what mark?" Ariana asked.

"Well Rolf has the mark of Time, Kevin has the mark of Flame, Jimmy has the mark of Sword, Johnny woodboy has the mark of Nature, Nazz girl has the mark of Light, Sarah has the make of Shadow, short-stop Ed-boy has the mark of Ice, no brain Ed-boy has the mark of Elements, and Double Dee Ed-boy has the mark of Unity." Rolf explained

"I see, though we will probably have to be careful, there are many people who would like to get there hands on our powers." Annie said.

"Please who could possibly want to get our power it's practically untouchable there's no way anyone could possibly drain our powers." Eddy said

"Need I remind you, our powers are deactivated for the time, we are practically defenseless." Double Dee said.

"Oh yeah so we don't have to worry about losing our powers if we can't use them." Eddy said

"Still, it is possible that someone knows of our powers, and could be waiting to capture us." Annie said. "Better safe then sorry."Double Dee said

"Alright alright we'll be careful."Eddy said

"So how do we reactivate our powers anyway?" Kevin asked

"Maybe we locate the guardians first since they gave us our powers." Nazz suggested

"I've heard of something called the Celestial Gate, maybe that has something to do with it." Ariana said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So where is it?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea." Ariana said.

Everyone except Ariana and Annie fell down anime style.

"This is going to be a long journey isn't it?" Double Dee asked in annoyance.

"Honestly, when you go on a journey to find a source of power that can save the world, when is it ever easy?" Annie asked.

"Good point ok lets get moving." Eddy said

And with that, the kids started on their journey.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well this is going to be a long adventure for our heroes as they have to find the gate to regain their powers.

**And stop the secret organization that's after them, and I'm Orochi's child, the co-author for this story, and we do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, George of the Jungle, Annoying Orange, or Johnny Test, we only own Ariana, Annie, and the Guardians, did I forget anyone?**

Well there are going to be other characters from other cartoons showing up along with the three mysterious ponies who George works for.

**Yeah, we don't own them either**

Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of Celestial Hero's


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The kids of the cul-de-sac were ready to begin their journey, but since they had no idea where to begin, they just decided to wander around and hope to find a clue.

"Man, we must have been wandering for hours." Eddy said.

"Actually, only thirty minutes." Annie said.

"Really feels like hours to me." Eddy said.

"Hey Rolf you're the expert on the Celestial Guardians got any ideas where this gate might be?" Sarah asked

"Rolf remembers and old riddle that has been passed down Rolf's family for generations." Rolf said.

"Well let's hear it." Eddy said.

"Alright the riddle is to find the gate of celestial might one must go to a place of worship when the moonlight hits the middle of the floor the pathway to the gate will be revealed." Rolf said

"A place or worship, like a church or something." Eddy asked.

"Of course!" Ariana exclaimed

"What is it?"Kevin asked.

"That church that's nearby, oh whats the name, The Church of Holy Mary or something like that." Ariana said.

"Oh yeah, the have a beautiful stainglass window, with eleven angels." Annie said.

"And when the moonlight goes through the glass, it might hit the middle of the floor." Double Dee said.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Eddy said.

"So which way do we go to get to this church and isn't even open at night?" Nazz asked

"They keep the door unlocked at night, if anyone wants to pray at night, not sure why people would want to pray at night though." Annie said.

"Well some people pray at night for safety after all things can get dangerous at night and they would pray for safety when they go out at night." Nazz said

"True, we should get going, it's starting to get dark, we might make it if we hurry, the window is only lighted for a few hours." Annie said

And so the kids finally made it to the Church of Holy Mary and just in time too as the moonlight have hit the floor and stairs have began to form.

"Alright we made it." Double Dee said

"And just in time look stairs." Eddy said pointing to the staircase in the middle of the floor

The kids proceeded to go down the stairs, they saw 11 marks, a holy grail in the middle, a hourglass, rainbow star, flame, brain and sword to the left, and a tree, light blue cross, golden cross, heart, and a black star to the right.

"So this is the gate?" Eddy asked

"It must only appear when the bearers of the celestial marks come, everyone stand on your respective mark." Ariana said.

And so the kids headed towards their respective marks and when they did a golden archway appeared right in front of Double Dee, the light nearly blinding them. Nodding to each other, they went through.

When they went through the gate, they appeared in a beautiful throne room, sitting on the thrones were eleven angels. Sitting on the far left was an angel with the hourglass mark, she had short light brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark green outfit, and had was holding a scepter with an hourglass on top. Next to her was an angel with the rainbow star mark, she had long sapphire hair, silver eyes, wearing a dark blue tank top with a purple skirt and light blue sandals, and wielded a double blade javelin. Next to her was an angel with the flame mark, she had short red hair, green eyes, wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with flowers, a red skirt with sneakers, and wielded a flame sword. Next to her was an angel with the brain mark, she had long purple hair, purple eyes, a black tank top and black skirt, purple boots, and a purple sword with a black handle. Next to her was an angel with the sword mark, she had short blond hair, blue eyes, a blue/white tank top with a silver cape and a brown skirt with yellow boots and twin swords. Next to her was an angel with the holy grail mark, sitting in the middle, she had long green hair with a yellow ribbon, light green eyes, wearing a blue kimono with red flowers, green sandals, and a holy sword. Next to her was an angel with the tree mark, she had short green hair, emerald green eyes, green sandals with a priestess robe and had a long sword with a rose shaped handle. Next to her was an angel with the light blue mark, she had short white hair, purple eyes, wearing a light blue kimono with white sandals, and holding a sword of ice. Next to her was an angel with the golden cross mark, she had long pink hair, purple eyes, wearing a yellow robe with silver sandals and a cross necklace, and had a bow and arrow. Next to her was an angel with the heart mark, she had short black hair, hazel eyes, wearing a pink robe with white sandals, and had a golden harp. Next to her, on the far right was an angel with the black star mark, she had long silver hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a black dress with silver boots, and had a black sword with a purple handle.

"Heros, we are glad that you arrived safely." the one in the middle said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am the angel of Time." The one on the far left said, standing.

"I am the angel of Elements." The one with the rainbow star mark said.

"I am the angel of Flame." The one with the flame mark said.

"I am the angel of Persona." The one with the brain mark said.

"I am the angel of Ice." The one with the light blue mark said

"I am the angel of Sword." The one with the sword mark said.

"I am the angel of Support." The one with the heart mark said.

"I am the angel of Shadow." The one with the black star mark said.

"I am the angel of Light." The one with the golden cross mark said

"I am the angel of Nature." The one with the tree mark said.

"And I am the angel of Unity." The one with the holy grail mark said.

"It's an honor to meet you Celestial Guardians so tell us why have we have been chosen once again to wield your powers Fanboy and Chum Chum are dead?" Double Dee asked

"Because the ones who gave those two their powers are preparing to attack" The angel of Unity said

"Who are the ones who gave them their powers?" Rolf asked

"An organization called the Shadow Idiots." The angel of Ice said

"Shadow Idiots?" Ariana asked.

"Yes don't let that name fool you they're more dangerous than you think." The angel of Time said.

"Where are they now?" Annie asked.

"We don't know, but two of them, Johnny Test and Annoying Orange, are coming to Peach Creek with an army of shadow beast." The angel of Support said.

"Annoying Orange isn't that the orange that appears on Youtube?" asked Double Dee

"The very same and he is more dangerous than he look." said the angel of Unity

"So what are these Shadow beasts anyway?" Nazz asked

"Beast created in the darkest most forbidden places of the universe, beings that give a bad name for Shadow." The angel of Shadow said

"But aren't shadows pure evil?" Ed asked.

"Not all shadows, some simply follow whatever cast them, others occasionally come out to protect themselves." The angel of Light said.

"My sister is correct shadows are not pure evil nor is light pure good the universe is made of both light and darkness you can't have one without the other." the angel of Shadow explained

"I see, light and shadow are elements, it's how you use it that matters." Ariana said.

"Correct however most people don't see that most people fear shadow and condemn it as evil, but lets get back on topic right now the two shadow idiots and the shadow beast must be stop or they'll will destroy your town." the angel of Shadow said.

"She's right and henceforth we shall reactivate your powers so you can fight them." The angel of Unity said.

"However your powers will be weakened, because this is your true awakening, you will have to obtain your own power, and we shall also give you these."

"For Ariana, the compendium, and your first persona." The angel of persona said, giving a giant book and a card to Ariana. "As you grow stronger, more personas will be unlocked, however, you can only have up to five personas at of time, as you grow stronger, you will be able to carry more, the compendium, however can carry one record of each persona, you can register personas to summon later."

"For Annie, the healing harp." The angel of support said. "Play songs on it and it will have different effects, positive effects for allies, and negative effects for enemies." The angel of Support explained

"For Rolf, the sword of time." The angel of Time said. "As you can see there is a clock on the handle, simply spin the hands of the clock to control time." The angel of Time explained.

"For Kevin a pair of fire gauntlets." The angel of Flame said." With them you can control fire and even touch the hottest of flames without getting burned." The angel of Flame explained.

"For Jonny the nature staff." The angel of Nature said. "With it, hear the whispers of the earth and speak to animals." The angel of Nature explained

"For Jimmy the twin swords of courage." the angel of Sword said. "With them you will be fearless and will be able to learn sword skills these swords are indestructable so don't worry about breaking them." the angel of Sword explained.

"For Sarah the scythe of Shadow." the angel of Shadow said. "With it you will be able turn to shadow to avoid attacks and come out to strike your foes." the angel of Shadow explained

"For Nazz the Bow of light." the angel of Light said. "With it you can fire arrows of holy light able to damage shadow enemies and put up a barrier to defend your allies." the angel of Light explained.

"For Ed the axe of elements." the angel of Elements said. "With it you can infuse it with any of the four elements." the angel of Elements explained

"For Eddy the belt of Ice."the angel of Ice said. "With it you can not only create weapons out of Ice but you can survive in the coldest of temperatures even swim in ice cold water."the angel of Ice explained.

"And for Double Dee the necklace of unity." the angel of Unity said. "With it, call upon the power of all the Celestial Marks." the angel of Unity explained.

"Sweet alright lets get back to Peach Creek and kick their butts." Eddy said

"Be careful they are strong." the angel of Ice said

And so the kids headed back to Peach Creek to face Johnny Test and the Annoying Orange along with their army of shadow beasts.

End of Chapter

Author's note: sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one we kinda got stuck in the end so we ended the chapter here.

**We'll try to make the next chapter longer Anyways, we only own Ariana, Annie, and the Guardians, anything else goes to it's respective owner**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After having their powers awoken the kids have returned to the cul-da-sac to confront Johnny Test, Annoying Orange and their army of Shadow Beasts.

"Well look what we have here it's seems the Bearers have come to us." Johnny said

"Well that's good saved us the trouble in finding you." AO said

"So you must be Johnny Test and Annoying Orange" Ariana said

"That's right, prepare to be destroyed!" Johnny said.

"We'll see who'll be destroyed!". Kevin said.

"Shadow Beasts ATTACK!" AO ordered.

"Here, I'll lower their defense!" Annie said, doing so.

"Thanks Annie, now, time to see what this persona ability is about, Izanagi, Zio!" Ariana said, the persona Izanagi appeared and let out a small burst of lightning, destroying a few Shadow Beast.

"Whoa didn't see that comin."Johnny said.

"What the.. uh oh their powers have already reawoken looks like this is going to be harder than we thought."AO said.

"No problem we'll just send out more. Shadow Beasts Attack."Johnny ordered as more Shadow Beasts started charging toward the kids.

"Cleave!" Ariana yelled destroying a few more.

"Pyro Snake!" Kevin yelled, destroying a few more.

"Ice Hammer!" Eddy yelled, crushing more.

"Um Johnny our Shadow Beasts are getting destroyed should we go out and take them on ourselves?" AO asked

"Um Johnny's too lazy to fight them." Johnny said

"Man how the heck did you get appointed to join the Shadow idiots is beyond me. Shadow beasts kick their butts." AO ordered

"Man," Ariana said, breathing, "These Shadow beast keep coming, we should go after the leaders."

"Good idea." Double Dee said

"Uh oh we're in trouble Johnny we got to do something we're getting our butts kicked here and they are going to come after us now."AO said

"All right all right. Taste my Super Dark Power Pout!" Johnny shouted as he began to charge up his attack.

"Better slow them done while Johnny charges up his attack. Super Dark Knife!" AO shouted as a massive knife with a black blade appeared out of nowhere and headed straight for Double Dee

"Double Dee! Look out!" Annie exclaimed as she raised his defense.

"Thanks Annie now take this THUNDER SLASH!" Double Dee shouted as a sword of light appeared in his hand and he slashed the Super Dark Knife and broke it in two then he hit Annoying Orange.

"Hey Annoying Orange." Ariana sang

"What?" AO asked

"Cleave!" She yelled.

"Ahhhh!" AO screamed in pain

"Johnny is that attack ready yet I'm getting beat over here?" AO asked

"Almost keep you peel on." Johnny said as he was almost fully charged up.

"Um shouldn't we stop Johnny Test before he unleashes his attack?" asked Nazz

"Annie, lower his attack first, everyone else, hit him with what you got." Double Dee said.

"Zio!" Yelled Ariana

"Ice hammer!" Yelled Eddy

"Pyro Snake!" Yelled Kevin

"Shadow Slash!" Yelled Sarah

"Wind blade!" Yelled Jonny

"Mega Slash!" Yelled Jimmy

"Holy Lance!" Yelled Nazz

All of their attack were locked onto Johnny unfortunately his attack was ready.

"Not so fast taste my super dark power pout!" Yelled Johnny as he unleashed his attack on them.

A black colored cloud of gas was unleashed on the kids. The gas was strong enough to leave some of the kids unconscious.

"Not good not good." Double Dee said

"Baby sister no!" Yelled Ed as he rushed toward his sister Sarah

"Whoa now that's a big stinker good work Johnny." AO said while laughing

"Yeah I know I'm good now to deal with the rest of them and drain their powers." Johnny said

"No! I won't let you take anyone of us!" Ariana yelled.

"What the.." AO said in confusion as he thought the gas had knocked Ariana out.

"As long as I'm able to fight, I will. I'll defeat you no matter what it takes!" She yelled, just as she said that she was surrounded by a blue aura.

"What the heck!" Johnny yelled

"Uh oh we're in trouble Johnny she seems really serious now." AO said

"Izanagi, give it all you got! Zio!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Johnny and Annoying Orange took some serious damage to the point where Johnny's clothes got torn.

"MY LUCKY SHIRT!" Yelled Jonny

"Um I think we should retreat for now." AO suggested

"Good idea because I need a new shirt. You all haven't seen the last of us." Johnny said as he and Annoying Orange retreated inside a dark vortex.

Ariana, due to the amount of energy she used in the last attack, began to lose conscious.

"Ariana!" Everyone yelled.

"You're all okay, I'm really happy." And with that, she was out.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest." Annie said.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Idiots HQ.

"What happened?" George asked

"Um we kinda got our butts kicked really badly and all of our shadow beasts got destroyed, And Johnny's shirt got destroyed in the process." AO explained.

"What!?" George yelled.

"Um can we get back to important business here and have your master FIX MY SHIRT!" Johnny yelled.

With that Johnny's shirt was repaired.

"Thank you." Johnny said

"Now shut it!" George said. "Those kids aren't even at a fraction of their potential and yet they beat you so easily!"

"Don't worry we'll get them in round 2." Johnny said

"Actually, we will simply sit on the sides to learn about our enemies." George said.

"What but that sounds so boring and Johnny don't do learning that's why Johnny joined your organization so Johnny do have to go to school and study study is too boring." Johnny complained

"SILENCE JOHNNY, I GAVE YOU THE POWER OF DARKNESS AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU!" George yelled.

"All right all right fine we'll wait." Johnny said.

"Good now if you excuse me I have to inform my masters about this little dilemma." George said as he sent Johnny and Annoying Orange out the door while the dark mirror turned on revealing the sinister pink pony.

"What's the status?" the pink pony asked

"Well it seems even at a tiny bit of their power those kids still manage to defeat your shadow beasts." George said

"I see so looks like I better send you some more power shadow beasts then, these beast can only be destroyed by fire" said the pink pony.

"OK send me them we'll crush those kids and finally free you and your two comrades." Said George, confidence in every word.

Meanwhile, back at the cul-de-sac..

Ariana groaned a bit as she opened her eyes, looking around she saw she was in her bedroom. She went down the stairs to see the other kids sitting in the living room.

"Man that was tough." Kevin said.

"No kidding those two were stronger than Fanboy and Chum Chum when they were using Frosty Freezy Ken times 20." Eddy said.

"If it weren't for Ariana, we would've probably lost our powers right now." Ed said.

"No kidding and something tells me that this battle is just beginning." Nazz said

"Yeah, something tells me that we'll have to fight much more powerful enemies." Eddy said.

Just then, blue flames surrounded Ariana, but didn't burn anything, a voice rang out.

"Thou art I, and I art Thou, from the sea of thy soul I emerge, I am Orpheus, master of strings." The new persona rang out.

everyone stared in awe as Orpheus became a card and went into Ariana's hand.

"I got to register these in the compendium." Ariana said, running up to her room to do so.

"Hm gentlemen I think that we are going to have to learn new abilities so we can be prepared for the next attack from the Shadow Idiots and their army of shadow beasts." Double Dee said.

"I think I got something that can help, as soon as Ariana comes back down, let's get to my house." Annie said.

"OK." Double Dee said

After Ariana came back down, the kids went to Annie's house, where she led them to an empty, huge room.

"The walls here are extremely sound proof, and durable, so we should be able to train here without anyone noticing." Annie explained.

"Whoa too cool." Ed said in excitement

"My father insist on having a room like this in his houses, not sure why though, he never uses these rooms" Annie said.

"Alright lets start training who knows when the shadow idiots might strike again." Kevin said

And with that the kids began training, Ariana trying out her new persona.

"Agi!" She yelled, and a burst of fire came out. "The weakest fire spell, but it's all I got for now, besides, we have Kevin for fire." She mumbled.

"Ice hammer!" Eddy yelled swinging his hammer of ice around.

"Eddy be careful, you nearly hit me!" Sarah yelled.

"Sorry." Eddy said

"Pyro snake!" Kevin yelled as he practiced controlling the direction of the fire snake.

"Shadow Slash!" Yelled Sarah.

"Hey guys, my dad has a lot of training dummies, durable as these walls, I can go get them." Annie said.

"Great idea we need something to practice our attacks on go get them." Eddy said

"I'll help you out Annie." Ariana said.

After they got the training dummies, Annie explained how they worked.

"So after you attack them, a number appears right here,"she said pointing to a screen on the head of the dummy. "the screens are also very durable, so don't worry about breaking them, the higher the number, the more powerful the attack was."

"I'm curious to why your father has these dummies in the first place?"Double Dee asked

"I don't question it." Annie said, "I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, we need something like this anyway, right?"

"Right anyways back to training." Double Dee said

So the kids went back to training, Annie practicing her buffs on Double Dee.

"Let's try again Annie, I want to try to get to twenty." Double Dee said, for his attacks were only getting a maximum of ten without the buff.

"Alright." Annie said, concentrating her power as an orange column with arrows going up surrounded Double Dee.

"Alright Thunder Slash!" Double Dee yelled as the counter went to twenty.

"Alright it worked." Annie said

"Good job you two, now can we get some lunch?" Ed asked.

"Sure alright lunch break everyone."Annie said.

"Finally!" Ariana said, running out of the room and to Annie's kitchen.

"Alright what do you all want?" Annie asked

"I'll have a baloney and cheese sandwich." Ariana said.

"PB&J for me." Kevin said.

"Butter Toast please." Ed said

"I'll have a BLT." Nazz said.

"A salad for me." Double Dee said

"Same for me." Jimmy said.

"I'll have a Peanut Butter sandwich." Eddy said.

"I'll take a ham sandwich." Sarah said.

"Ham for Rolf please." Rolf said.

"Me and Plank will have a turkey sandwich." Jonny said.

"Alright coming right up." Annie said.

"Thank you." They kids said in unison as Annie brought out the food.

"No problem." Annie said

However as they ate, one question was on their minds.

When will the Shadow Idiots strike again?

End of Chapter

Author's note: Well another chapter has been completed this one took awhile but we've manage to finally get it done.

**Yeah, it took all day, anyways, we don't own anything except for Ariana, Annie, and the Guardians, anything else belongs to it's respectful owner.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a long, tiring day of training, the kids all said their goodnights and went back to their houses.

Meanwhile, at the Shadow Idiots HQ

"Man this is so boring just studying the enemy."Johnny complained

"You will get to watch a fight soon Johnny." George said.

"Yeah! Wait, watch?! You mean I can't go out there!?" Johnny said in surprise.

"I cannot risk you and Annoying Orange messing this up, I will send the Problem Solverz instead." George said.

"The Problem Solverz how will they help?" AO asked

"They will solve the problem that our enemies create." George said.

"Ohhhhh ok I get it now." AO said

"Are they strong?" Johnny asked

"Of course." George said.

"So who are the Problem Solverz anyway?" AO asked

"We are." Three voices said. They turned around to see a person with a strange haircut, a guy who was half robot, and a strange brown creature.

"I'm Horace the leader." The person with the strange haircut said.

"I'm Roba." the guy who was half robot said.

"And I'm Alfe." he strange brown creature said.

"You're kidding me right these guys are the answer to our problem." Johnny said

"I agree they don't look so tough." AO mocked

"Haven't you heard of not judging a book by it's cover?" Roba said, taking out an arm cannon as he said that.

"(gulp)Ok never mind you're cool." Johnny said nervously.

"Glad you think so." Roba said, putting his arm cannon away.

"Anyway who are we dealing with boss?" Horace asked.

"The Celestial Mark Bearers." George answered.

"The Celestial Mark Bearers huh so what do they look like?" Alfe asked

"They are a bunch of kids who live next door to each other." George said before explaining what each one looked like.

"Wait we're dealing with children how are they a threat?" Horace asked

"One of them used her lightning powers to destroy my lucky shirt!" Johnny yelled

"Oh my god! Horace, Roba, we gotta get them before they destroy my lucky fur!" Alfe yelled.

"All right Problem Solverz lets go defeat those kids." Horace said as they headed for the cul-da-sac.

Meanwhile back at the cul-de-sac the kids were still asleep and they had the same dream as before.

"Welcome back to the Celestial Dream Plain." Ariana sang.

"Ok what are we doing back here again?" Eddy asked

"Perhaps someone is coming to attack us." Annie said.

"Oh great which one of those Shadow Idiots are going to attack us that stupid orange and that flame haired boy again?" Kevin asked

"It might be someone new." Ariana said.

"Oh great, another annoying guy to deal with." Eddy said.

"Who is it this time?" Sarah asked

"I'm not sure but I've been thinking." Annie said

"About what?" Asked Nazz

"Well Rolf, since you have the mark of time, do you think you'll be able to look in the future or past?" Annie asked.

"Hmm Rolf can try." Rolf said as he began to look into the future. And what Rolf saw was a nightmare the entire planet was enslaved by a pink pony with a straight pink mane and tail and her two partners a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tail had a heart shape branding on her body with scars on her face one of her eyes was demonically black, the third one was a filly with a light yellow coat, a fluffy red man and tail with sinister looking yellow eyes. The people had zalgo like eyes and they were all fighting each other furiously the sky was hellish red. Rolf had a terrified look on his face after seeing what the future foretold.

"What is it Rolf you look like you've seen a ghost?" asked Nazz in concern

Rolf proceeded to tell them what he saw, everyone gasped.

"Oh my God." Annie whispered.

"Well then that settles it, we have to stop the Shadow Idiots to prevent that future from happening." Ariana said.

"Yeah because I sure don't want to live in a world that looked like it came out of one of Ed's comic books." Eddy said.

"It's our job to protect the planet, no matter what the cost." Double Dee said.

"Agreed we can't let those Shadow Idiots succeed in their plan." Kevin said.

"Let's be on our guard tomorrow." Rolf said.

The next day the kids began training some more hoping to unlock more of their abilities so they can be prepare for the next battle.

Soon enough Ariana unlocked another Persona.

"Thou art I and I art Thou, I come to this world to serve you, I am Nekomata."

"Alright another Persona." Ariana said. "Maragi!" She yelled, and the fire spread from dummy to dummy until it got most of them, a twenty-five appearing on each one she hit.

"Incredible Ariana is really getting stronger with each training session along with everyone else here." Annie said

"Heh, it's not that impressive." Ariana said.

"OK Ariana is unlocking personas while haven't unlock any of our other attacks what gives?" Eddy asked

"Well personas are an extension the the mind, so as my mind is able to do more I can unlock new personas, but since I'm ahead of everybody, I guess I'll finish early." Ariana said.

"Grrrr it's not fair we were extremely powerful during our battle with Fanboy and Chum Chum and now we're weak as a butterfly." Eddy complained, however, as he said that, he brought down a rain of icicles.

"What the.." Eddy questioned

"There Eddy, you got a new attack, will you stop complaining now?" Ariana asked.

"I got a new attack whoa hoo yes yes yes I got a new attack and you all don't I'm the man baby." Eddy boasted proudly.

"Pyro Hydra!" Kevin yelled, letting a four headed hydra made completely out of fire show itself.

"What!" yelled Eddy.

"Well Eddy, we'll all unlock new abilities sometime soon by the looks of it, so get used to it." Ariana said before leaving the room.

"Why you little.." Eddy complained before being stopped by Double Dee

"We have to work as a team,if we can't get along, how do you expect us to do well in battles." Double Dee said.

"You're the one with the most powerful mark of all sock head you're so strong that you should be able to take on the entire army of them." Eddy said.

"I doubt I could Eddy, if I couldn't defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum alone, how do you think I'll be able to do this by myself." Double Dee said.

"Double Dee's right Eddy remember what the leader of the celestial guardians said even though Double Dee has the mark of unity without team work it won't do him any good." Ed said.

"Whatever." Eddy said before leaving.

"Alright, let's keep training." Double Dee said.

So the rest of the kids continue their and all of them evently unlock a new skill. Rolf unlock time speed up, Ed unlocked rock storm, Jonny unlocked vine whip, Nazz unlock holy cross, Sarah unlocked Shadow Fire, Jimmy unlocked sword barrage, Double Dee unlocked Lighting blade and Annie unlocked minor healing.

"Alright that's enough training for today." Annie said. So the kids left the training room and headed downstairs.

Just then a crashing sound came from outside

"What was that!" Sarah yelled.

"Must be the new attackers, come on." Double Dee said.

The kids went outside and see three people and about twenty shadow beasts with them.

"So you kids must be the bearers huh." Horace said.

"Are you three Shadow Idiots?" Double Dee asked.

"Yes were are and we are here to destroy you for we are the Problem Solverz." Roba said

"Problem Solverz, I remember, that show sucked!" Ariana said.

"We do not suck you little brat!" yelled Alfe.

"Alfe temper." Horace said.

"But she said we suck." Roba said.

"Still we shouldn't get reckless, then we'll make mistakes." Horace said.

"Like your show." Ariana mocked.

"Grrr Shadow Beasts attack!" yelled Alfe.

"Icicle Storm!" Yelled Eddy, only to see it didn't do anything.

"Ha, these Shadow Beast can only be destroyed by fire." Alfe said

"Kevin, Ariana, it's all you." Double Dee said.

"Pyro Hydra!" Yelled Kevin.

"Maragi!" Yelled Ariana.

Their attacks manage to destroy ten of the shadow beasts.

"Oh no." Alfe cried

"You just had to tell them the Shadow beasts weaknesses did you." Roba said

"Oh shut up Roba we're called shadow idiots for a reason we are supposed to be stupid." Alfe said.

"I love how you accept you're idiots, but you fight anyways." Ariana said, chuckling.

"Shut up Shadow Beasts kill her!" yelled Roba. as he sends the remaining shadow beasts at Ariana.

"Maragi." Ariana yelled, destroying most of them.

"Pyro Hydra!" Kevin yelled, getting rid of the rest.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Roba.

"Now now, temper temper." Ariana sang tauntingly.

"Grr. alright looks like we're going to have to do this ourselves come on lets get those brats."  
said Roba.

"Well then," Ariana said, turning her head to the others, "would you like to join us?"

"Gladly." Eddy said/

"Annie start by lowering their attack and increasing our defense." Double Dee ordered.

"Of course." Annie said, doing so.

"What the we feel weaker what's going on?" Alfe asked.

"Doesn't matter we can still win this." Roba said as he took out his arm cannon.

"Maragi! Ariana yelled, attacking the three.

"AHHH My fur is on fire!" Alfe screamed.

"Orpheus, Nekomata, combine agi!" Ariana yelled.

"What she can combine her attacks how is this possible?" Horace asked

"Don't underestimate us." Ariana said.

"Exactly, Vine Whip!" Jonny yelled.

"Guah." Horace groan in pain

"Electric beam!" Roba yelled and it hit Ariana

"Ahh." She yelled.

"What the.." Kevin said.

"The persona she's using, it must be weak to electricity." Double Dee said.

"Shadow Fire!" Yelled Sarah at the top of her lungs as dark flames engulfed the Problem Solverz.

"AHHHHH RETREAT!" Roba Screamed as they escape through a dark vortex.

"Nice shot baby sister." Ed said

"Let's help Ariana out, Annie, minor healing should do it." Double Dee said.

"Of course." Annie said doing so.

"You okay Ariana?"Kevin asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine, I got a bit of a headache, but I'm fine." Ariana said.

"Man they were tough." Eddy said

"As our enemies get stronger, we should to." Ed said.  
"I agree lets rest up first then continue training." Double Dee said

Meanwhile in the Shadow Idiots HQ. Johnny Test and Annoying Orange were laughing their heads off at the site of the Problem Solverz Failure.

"Oh boy did you guys get your butts kicked pretty hard and looks like somebody has lost his lucky fur." Johnny said.

"Shut up." Alfe said.

"Hehehahaha wait until the boss hears how you losers got your butts kicked pretty hard." AO said mockingly.

"He won't because-" Roba said, but was interrupted

"Because what?" George said, coming up from behind them.

"Ahhh!" Roba scream as he saw George standing behind them.

"Well, because what?" George asked.

"Um because um Horace help me out here." Roba said to his brother in panic.

"Um well sir hears what happened." Horace was about to explain until he was interrupted by Johnny Test.

"The Problem Solverz totally blew it heck the even told the kids the Shadow Beasts you sent them weakness." Johnny said.

"WHAT?!" George said.

"Now boss I know we messed up but we'll fix it." Horace said.

"You better." George said.

"Hey what about us why do they get a second chance but we don't?" Johnny complained

"You'll be in the next fight okay, so be quiet." George said.

"Yeah." both Johnny and AO cheered.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to report to my masters about this." George said as he return to his throne room.

**End of Chapter**

**I've always wanted to say that**

Anyway looks like the stakes have just got higher for our heroes.

**Especially now that the Shadow Idiots have found the weakness of one of Ariana's personas, which reminds me, we only own Ariana, Annie, and the Guardians, everything else goes to their respective owners.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kids were thinking about new training strategies rather than just hitting dummies.

"How about sparring." Annie suggested.

"Good, anyone got any other ideas?" Ariana asked.

"Say Rolf, were there any books that explained the Celestial Marks powers" Kevin asked.

"Hmm Rolf knows that there are only 2 books that explain the Celestial Marks." Rolf said.

"What are they?" Ariana asked.

"One is the book of Holy Ark and the second is the Divine War." Rolf explained.

"Do you know where they are?" Annie asked.

"Rolf has the books at his house." Rolf said.

"Yay, easiest thing we've had to get so far." Ariana said.

So the kids headed to Rolf's house where he opened up an old chest that contained the books.

"He they are these books have been passed down from Rolf's family for generations." Rolf said.

"Thank you for sharing them with us Rolf." Annie said.

"Your welcome now let us begin our story children as this is the tale of the Celestial Guardians and the Celestial Marks." Rolf said

They begin to read the book.

Long ago a great war was waged between the various countries, yet no one knows why they were fight some say for power some say for wealth, some say for territory, and some say just for the sake of pure destruction. It evently lead to the release of the powerful entity known as Zalgo. Zalgo manifested itself into three terrifying entities known as the Grimdark zalgo Ponies these were not like regular ponies as they can stand on both four legs and two legs. With hatred comes war, greed, and death. All of these elements gave the Grimdarks infinite power as no matter how hard those may try they could not die they heal at instantaneous rate evently they took control of the entire planet. It wasn't until the Celestial Guardians came to confront this dark threat, however they could not come down to the human world instead the entrusted their power to the chosen ones known as the Celestial Mark Bearers with their intense power along with the help of two powerful artifacts they were able to seal away the grimdarks however over time the seven seals of the Amengaddon began to slowly break as the evil of man continue to grow there is only one seal left and once that breaks the Grimdarks will finally be free and take over more than just the world they'll take over the entire universe.

"Is there anyway to repair the seals?" Asked Jimmy.

"And what are these two artifacts?" Asked Ariana.

"Sadly no the seals cannot be repaired as for the artifacts they are unknown they never mention their names. And once the final seal breaks there's no way to reseal them."Rolf explained.

"So how do we stop the last seal from breaking?" Sarah asked.

"The human race must live in peace together, no more war, no more prejudice, no more greed, no more lust, and no more violence." Rolf Explained.

"And that's near impossible." Nazz said.

"The Shadow Idiots are possibly trying to accelerate the process of the seal breaking." Double Dee said.

"The way I see it, there is no possible way for us to stop the seal breaking, the best we can do is fight till we die." Ariana said

"Unfortunately it is true right now we must stop the Shadow Idiots from freeing the Grimdarks at any cost." Double Dee said.

"What about the second book?" Eddy asked.

"The second book talk about the different moves for each mark." Said Rolf.

"Well that's useful so what are the techniques?" Eddy asked.

"We would be here for hours if I answered that, so I'll just have to tear the pages of the book out and sort them by mark." Rolf said.

"Won't your father be mad at you if you do that?" Double Dee asked

"Ancestors have torn some pages out before, and besides, my father doesn't really care about this book, gave it to me as a present so it's technically mine." Rolf said..

"Oh ok so get tearing Rolfie boy." Eddy said

With that, Rolf tore out each page of the mark and, with the help of his friends sorted them out by mark.

"So let's keep these safe for each training session." Ariana said, putting her papers in a folder.

"Alright Now that we have the pages for all the techniques we can actually start training in how to use these technique so we can learn them a bit faster." Double Dee said.

"Can that wait till tomorrow, my mother needs help with the housework." Ariana said.

"Of course tomorrow we continue our training session." Double Dee said.

At the next training session, Annie put in a desk and some chairs, so no one would have to sit on the floor when studying.

"OK now that we have chairs to sit on lets begin studying." Double Dee said.

"Right lets do this." Kevin said

"Normally I hate studying but I'll make an exception since the world is at stake." Eddy said.

"Let's train our minds so we can learn the techniques needed to defeat the Shadow Idiots and prevent the final seal from breaking." Ed said.

"Indeed." Ariana said.

And so for the next two hours the kids studied up on the techniques to make themselves stronger to defeat the Shadow Idiots. Meanwhile Johnny Test and Annoying Orange were preparing for their next attack.

"Alright, swords?" Johnny said.

"Check." AO said.

"Lasers?" Johnny said.

"Check." AO said

"Extra pair of my lucky shirt so I can replace it in case this shirt get's ruin again?" Johnny said.

"Check." AO said.

"Alright lets go." Johnny said

So Johnny and Annoying Orange headed for Peach Creek for a rematch against the Bearers.

Back at Peach Creek

"They're here." Annie said.

"Let's go." Kevin said.

The kids then ran outside to find Johnny and Annoying Orange with a horde of Shadow Beast.

"Hello Bearers, ready for your demise?" Johnny asked.

"Are you ready for yours?" Kevin asked.

"Shadow Beast , attack!" AO ordered.

"Hey guys, wanna meet a new persona?" Ariana asked. "Sandman, Garu!" She yelled.

As she yelled that Sandman came out and attacked them with attack managed to destroy half of the shadow beasts.

"Did you know that's only the weakest form of the spell, like agi and zio?" Ariana said.

"You're kidding me right?" Johnny asked

"Here's another wind spell Wind blade!" Jonny shouted as the blade of wind sliced through 10 of the shadow beasts.

"Here's the second Wind Blade!" shouted Ed as he destroyed the remaining shadow beasts.

"We're in trouble."AO said.

"Relax, we can still take them."

"We'll see about that, Anie, increase my offense, and lower their defense." Ariana said.

Annie simply noded as she did so.

"Izanagi, Pixie, combine Zio! Orpheus, Nekomata combine Agi!" She yelled, directing the Zio towards Orange and the Agi towards Johnny.

"With Ariana's increased offense and their lowered defense, that is going to hurt." Mumbled Double Dee.

"AHHHHH!" AO and Johnny Test screamed as not only did they get badly hurt but Johnny's lucky shirt burned off.

"NOT AGAIN oh wait I have a spare." Johnny said

"Not for long Pyro Hydra!" Shouted Kevin as he burned Johnny's spare shirt along with his pants and shoes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Johnny yelled.

"Retreat." AO yelled as he and Johnny escaped through the dark vortex.

"Is it bad that I think these fights are too easy?" Ariana asked when they got back to the training room.

"Yeah come to think of it so far the shadow beasts have been pushovers." Double Dee said.

"That's because their weak to everything." Annie said.

"How do you know?" Ariana asked.

"It's part of my mark, I can identify weaknesses and strengths." Annie explained.

"Hey Kev nice work burning Johnny Test's clothes that was so funny." Eddy said.

"So anyways, you think they'll send shadow beast that have less weaknesses and resist some elements?" Double Dee asked.

"Probably, they might be idiots, but they might change tactics eventually." Ariana said.

"Good point." Double Dee said.

Meanwhile back in the Shadow Idiots HQ.

"You two failed AGAIN!" George Yelled.

"Sir may I bring up the fact that we're idiots and they're smart, and get new clothes?" Johnny asked.

"Seriously is this going to happen everytime we fight them?"AO asked

"Probably, they gotta have a running gag somewhere in this fanfic." Johnny said.

Somewhere, glass breaking and a "DANG IT" could be heard. The person then mumbled something about a fourth wall.

"So can you tell that white unicorn to get me some new clothes please."Johnny asked

"Fine I'll ask my master to fix you up some new clothes." George said

The dark mirror turned on and in it a white unicorn with a purple curly mane and tail along with a heart shaped branding on her chest her face had scars on it and one of her eyes was demonic black.

"What is it now darling?" the white unicorn asked.

"Johnny Test's clothes got burned up again so he needs a replacement." George said.

"Very well I'll have them ready within a few hours." the white unicorn said.

"Wait so I have to go for a few hours in my underwear?!" Johnny asked.

"You can't rush perfection darling now leave me be as I have work to do." the white unicorn said. The dark mirror then turned off.

"Don't worry it won't be so bad." AO said.

"Not so bad NOT SO BAD do you realize that I'm going to have to wait for a few hours before I can get some clothes."Johnny said angrily.

"Johnny I'm wearing nothing but a loincloth and you don't see me complaining."George said.

"He's got a point."AO said.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Johnny screamed.

End of chapter

Wow 4 chapters done in one day that's a new record.

**We are productive. Anyways we only own Ariana, Annie and the Guardians, anything else goes to it's respective owner.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The kids were training once again, though of course, they were stopping occasionally in order to study.

"Thou art I" A voice began

"She unlocked another persona." Kevin said.

"and I art Thou, quick as the wind, I come to help you, I am Sylph." The new persona said.

"Alright another for the team that makes six but wait I can only hold up to five that means I need to get rid of one."Ariana said

"Well which one do you want to get rid of?" Eddy asked.

"Hmm, I'll get rid of Sandman." Ariana said.

"But he looks cool." Ed said. "He has a crescent moon for a head."

"I know Ed, but this persona has Magaru." Ariana said.

"What's Magaru?" Double Dee asked.

"Remember Maragi?" Ariana asked.

"Yes." Double Dee said.

"Well Magaru is the same, except with wind." Ariana said. "Then after that it's Garula, Magarula, Garudyne, Magarudyne. and then Panta Rhei." She explained.

"OK I see so whenever you get a persona that has a more powerful type of ability you discard the one that has the weaker type of that same ability." Double Dee said.

"Well I try to." Ariana said.

"So how strong is this new wind spell?" Eddy asked.

"Let's see, Magaru!" She yelled.

The attack quickly struck most of the dummies, numbers twenty-five to thirty appearing on each one she hit.

"Whoa too cool." Ed said.

"Golly it has the same strength as my tornado spell if I could unlock it." Jonny said.

"Tornado spell you have a tornado spell?" Annie asked.

"Well I did but right now I haven't learned it yet." Jonny said.

"If you can relearn that spell we can easily blow those shadow idiots away." Kevin said.

"Maybe but what if we fight shadow beasts that can only be hurt by a certain element like the ones we fought before those ones can only be destroyed by fire so the tornado spell wouldn't do good if we fight shadow beasts that are resistant to wind." Double Dee said.

"Well out of all the elements my personas can have, I've unlocked all but three, ice, which we have Eddy for, Light, which we have Nazz for, and Darkness, which we have Sarah for, since they're basically the same." Ariana said.

"But they haven't unlock the very useful spells such as Judgement, Grand Shadow Cross, and Snowstorm which have a very wide area range in case they decide to somehow have over a thousand of those shadow beasts." Kevin stated.

"So when it comes to range, it's up to my spells?" Ariana asked.

"For now I'm afraid so." Double Dee said.

"I'll see if I can unlock a persona that has the other elements." Ariana said, sighing.

"Ain't there a persona that has more than one element?" Eddy asked

"If there is, I haven't' unlocked it yet, and it will probably put too much of a strain on my mind right now." Ariana said.

Just then the timer rang throughout the room, signaling the end of the training session.

"I'm going outside for some air." Ariana said to the others before walking outside.

"Alright be careful." Double Dee said.

Ariana simply nodded and left.

Meanwhile in the dark mirror the pink pony who was George's master was having a hissy fit due to the shadow idiots third defeat.

"GRRRRRRRRRR GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE THAT APE BRAIN IMBECILE!" the pink pony screamed.

"Darling darling calm yourself." the white unicorn said as she was making replacement clothes for Johnny Test.

"How can I calm down when those idiots are screwing up." the pink pony asked.

just then a third pony appeared she was a filly with a yellow coat a red fluffy mane and tail and yellow eye's she had a southern accent.

"Now lets not forget that they're called the shadow idiots for a reason they ain't got no brains." the yellow filly said.

"Don't remind me." the pink pony said.

"Now lets all just stay calm even if the shadow idiots keep failing we are learning something new such as the persona's weaknesses that the persona mark bearer wields." the white unicorn said.

"She's gotta point." the yellow filly stated.

"By the way who takes a few hours to make clothes for a 13 year old kid?" the pink pony asked.

"He needs a replacement shirt, pants and shoes and he wants to make sure they are the same design as they usually were which by the way are just bland designs this kid has no taste in fashion." the white unicorn said.

"Well if the design is bland, why is it taking so long to make it." The pink pony asked.

"Because I want to make sure that these clothes are durable so they won't get destroyed every time Annoying Orange and Johnny Test fight I do not want that running gag to get overuse in this fanfic mind you." the white unicorn said.

Once again a shattering sound and a "DANG IT!" could be heard.

"You just had to steal my or should I say the wild party animal part of me fourth wall breaking lines didn't you?" The pink pony said.

"Oh shut up." The white unicorn said.

Meanwhile at the Park-n-Flush trailer park.

Ariana ended up walking into the trailer park, where three angry sisters were waiting.

"There she is!." A voice rang out.

Ariana tilted her head, looking towards the three. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We're the Ed's girlfriends, I'm Lee, Eddy's girlfriend.". Lee said.

"I'm Marie, Double Dee's girlfriend." Marie said.

"And I'm May, Ed's girlfriend." May said.

"May I ask what you want with me." Ariana said, doubting they were the Ed's girlfriends.

"I'll tell you what we want we want you to stay away from our boyfriends." Lee said

"Yeah the Eds are ours and you can't have them." Marie said

"I seriously doubt that you're their girlfriends." Ariana said.

"Oh yeah." Lee said angrily

"Yeah because if you were then why haven't they once mentioned you three?" Ariana asked.

The Kankers looked at her angrily as if they wanted to attack her.

"Why you boyfriend stealer.. come girls lets teach her a lesson." Lee said

"You three honestly think you can defeat me?" Ariana asked.

"Wanna bet?" Lee asked.

"Yeah you don't look so tough." Marie said confidently.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Ariana said.

And so the Kankers charged at her hoping that they could win however…

"Maragi!" She yelled, easily knocking them out.

"Well that was a waste of my time I'll think I'll head back to the others now." Ariana said as she left the trailer park.

"Welcome back Ariana." Annie said, "I made you a sandwich."

"Oh Annie, sometimes you're just too good to me." Ariana smiled.

"So where'd you run off to anyway?" Eddy asked.

"I ended up in the trailer park, where I met your self-proclaimed girlfriends." Ariana said.

"Kankers." Eddy said angrily.

"So what happened?" Ed asked.

"They challenge me to a fight as they claim I was stealing you away from them but I pretty much knocked them out with one of my persona abilities." Ariana said.

"Serves them right why can't those Kankers just leave us alone?" Eddy asked .

"They're just idiots." Ariana said.

"I really hope their not part of the Shadow Idiots." Ed said in fear.

"Nah, the Shadow Idiots are also trying to destroy you, Double Dee, and Eddy, so I doubt they're part of the Shadow Idiots." Annie said.

"She's right Ed the Kankers aren't interested in trying to break the final seal they just want us." Double Dee said.

"Thou art I and I art Thou, here to help protect your friends, I am Valkyrie." The new persona said, before turning into a card and traveling to Ariana's hand as she dismissed Pixie.

"Guys!" She exclaimed happily, "This persona knows Bufu, in other words Ice skills!"

"Whoa seriously?" Eddy said

"Two new personas in one chapter hooray." Ed shouted.

Once again shattering and a "DANG IT!" could be heard.

"We're going to be hearing these fourth wall jokes alot are we?" Ariana asked

"Yep anyway now should we get back to training?" Jimmy asked.

"Right back to training everyone." Double Dee said.

So the kids headed back to Annie's house and went to the training room for more training.

Meanwhile back in the Shadow Idiots HQ.

"Alright my master is really angry with our failures so far and since you five have failed me I decided to send out two new people for the job." George said

"Two new people who are they?" Horace asked

"Why they're none other than Sheen Estevez and Fred Figglehorn." George said

"Oh Fred Figglehorn's on our team sweet two youtube stars in…" But before AO could say anything the dark mirror turned on revealing the pink pony with a sinister angry look on her face.

"DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL WE'VE ALREADY HAD IT TWICE AND THAT WAS ENOUGH!" The pink pony yelled

"Alright alright keep your mane straight you pink pony." AO said

"Good." the pink pony said as the dark mirror turned off.

"Sheesh I like her poofy hair counterpart better she knew how to take a joke." AO said

"OK so we know who Fred is but who the heck is Sheen Estevez." Johnny asked

"Why that would be me." said a voice

Suddenly two boys appeared one had an ultralord shirt on with blue jeans and sneakers he had a buzz cut hair, the second had a red shirt with the word Fred on it he had straight hair and wore a pair of shorts and sneakers.

"Hey Fred how've you've been haven't seen you since that video of our annoying competition." AO said.

"Well it's been fine thank you as a matter of fact as of recently I gotten three movies, merchandise, and a TV show." Fred said

"Really because I have a TV show now too currently on Cartoon Network what channel is your show on?" AO asked

"Well it was on Nick but it was cancelled." Fred said

"Aw that's too bad." AO said

"Well stuff happens." Fred said.

"Um if you are done talking about your tv shows can we focus on the mission at hand whatever it is?" Sheen asked

"Your mission is to defeat the bearers and prevent them from stopping our plan to release my masters from their prison." George explained

"What are the Bearers exactly?" Fred asked

"In a town called Peach Creek." George said.

"OK so what are they we know where they are so what do they look like?" Fred asked.

"They are a group of kids that live in the cul-da-sac in the town of Peach Creek."George explained.

"Ok that should be easy their kids they can't be that hard." Sheen said.

"Do not underestimate them." Johnny said.

"Um why are you in your underwear is this an underwear party?" Sheen asked in excitement.

"No it's not the reason why I'm in my underwear because one of the bearers decided to burn my CLOTHES! and now I have to wait for a few hours for that white unicorn to make me a new pair of clothes." Johnny explained.

"Underwear party!" Sheen exclaimed, not listening to Johnny.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Johnny asked

"Um I think not."AO said

"ENOUGH SHEEN! Now listen you and Fred need to head for Peach Creek and defeat those kids take some shadow beasts with you and don't fail me." George said

"Roger that come on Fred lets go." Sheen said as he and Fred headed out

"Speaking of clothes ARE MY CLOTHES READY YET YOU STUPID WHITE UNICORN!" Johnny yelled.

The dark mirror turned on revealing the white unicorn who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Be patient darling you do realize that I'm trying to make your clothes more durable so they won't get destroyed again they will be done in the next hour or so." the white unicorn said

the dark mirror then turned off.

"Whoa ho." Johnny said in excitement.

Meanwhile back at Peach Creek

"I wonder who's going to attack us next." Annie said.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that we're about to find out soon." Double Dee said

"Don't sweat it sockhead we've beaten them easily three times already this time will be no different." Eddy said

"Don't get overconfident Eddy, you never know that they might change tactics." Ariana said.

"There complete morons and morons don't change tactics they don't think so what's there to worry about?" Kevin asked

"Still if they were acting on their own, they wouldn't have made it this far, those ponies must be leading them so they might change tactics." Ariana said.

"OK seriously how the heck could ponies be a threat they're for little girls they can't be possibly be that scary or smart?" Eddy asked

"Didn't Zalgo manifest himself into three ponies?" Annie asked.

"She's right Eddy these are not the ponies that you find on a farm these ponies are much more sinister than they sound." Double Dee said

"I can't help wonder why Zalgo would chose to manifest himself into three ponies?" Kevin asked

"He probably thought that people would underestimate him if he took on the form of a pony." Ariana thought.

"Good point." Eddy said

"I can't help wonder why zalgo would chose the shadow idiots to be his servants?" Sarah asked

"They must have been easy to convince." Rolf said.

"Anyway right now we need to stop the shadow idiots before Zalgo is unleashed." Double Dee said.

"Right." everyone but Double Dee said.

"Hey, maybe we should start holding official meetings after training instead of just random conversations." Jimmy suggested

"Smart idea Jimmy alright, from now on, we hold meetings after training." Double Dee announced.

"So it's an hour of studying, followed by an hour of training, followed by a meeting." Ariana said.

So the group agrees and began to follow their schedule.

**End of Chapter**

**So two new Shadow Idiots have revealed themselves, and Ariana got two new persona's.**

We only own Ariana, Annie and the Guardians all other characters belong to their respective owner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The kids had just finished their meeting when another crashing sound was heard.

"They're here." Kevin stated.

"Let's move out." Double Dee said.

So the kids went outside to face Sheen and Fred Figglehorn along with an army of shadow beasts.

"OK who are we dealing with this time?" Eddy asked but then he recognized one of them and it brought horror to Eddy's eyes.

"Hey Its Fred." Fred said in his trademark chipmunk voice.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eddy Yelled.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me Fred Figglehorn is one of the Shadow Idiots just when we thought we've seen the last of him he returns." Kevin said.

"That's right Fred is back and ready to take you bearers down." Fred said.

"Shadow Beasts get them." Sheen ordered as the Shadow Beasts began to charge at them.

"Pyro Snake!" Kevin yelled, only to see it hardly did anything.

"What the.." Kevin said.

"Magaru!" Ariana yelled, only to see that while it did some damage, it didn't finish them off.

"Bufu!" She tried, only to see it finished it off, curious, she tried Bufu again on some Shadow Beast that weren't attacked at all, only to see it finished them off.

"Guys!" She yelled "Their weakness is ice!"

"Alright that's my cue Icicle Storm!" Eddy shouted as he took out a few of the shadow beasts.

"Mabufu!" Ariana yelled, taking out a good chunk of the army.

"What the…" Fred said.

"How did they know the shadow beasts weakness we never told them their weakness?" Sheen asked.

"It's a simple matter called figuring it out ourselves!" Ariana said smiling.

"Gammit what are we going to do?" Fred asked

"Don't worry we'll send out more shadow beasts attack!" Sheen ordered as the remaining shadow Beasts charged at the kids.

"Icicle Storm!" Eddy shouted as he took out half of the shadow beasts.

"Mabufu!" Ariana yelled taking out the rest of the shadow beasts.

"Uh oh we're in trouble now." Sheen said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what are we going to do their going to beat us we need to do something." Fred cried.

"Simple we RUN AND SCREAM!" shouted Sheen as he and Fred started running and screaming out of the cul-da-sac and into the dark vortex.

"Well that was easy." said Eddy.

"Still if it was Johnny and Orange we would probably still be fighting." Annie said.

"Yeah those two were cowards." Ariana said.

"Well day is saved let's call it a day." Eddy said.

"Hmm this is very strange why would zalgo send out those two if they were going to run away?" Double Dee asked.

"Who knows." Nazz said.

Meanwhile back in the Shadow Idiots HQ

"What the heck was that about." Johnny said.

"Our forces were destroyed so we had to retreat." Sheen said.

"Are you kidding me you couldn't just take them on yourselves after losing your forces you have dark powers too you know." AO said.

"We don't know how to use our powers so we had to run away or we'd be killed." Fred cried.

"You idiots running away like cowards didn't you two make a plan before you went charging in there?" George asked disapprovingly.

"What plan?" Sheen asked.

George facepalmed.

"Um George we're idiots as in we don't think we just act." Johnny said.

"GRRRRRRRRR! Master is going to be furious with me when I tell her what happened." George complained.

The dark mirror turned on revealing the pink pony.

"What did your team do this time?" the pink pony asked in disgust.

"Well apparently two of my teammates are absolute cowards who decided to run away after losing all of their shadow beasts." George said.

The pink pony slammed her hoof down on the arm of her throne in frustration.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" the pink pony screamed in rage.

"Don't worry master I assure you that my team will defeat the bearers." George said.

"You better, oh by the way here's your clothes Johnny Test." the pink pony said as a shirt a pair of pants and a pair of shoes and socks teleported in front of Johnny.

"Thank you." Johnny said

The dark mirror shut off and Johnny got his new clothes on.

"Finally now hopefully I don't get my clothes destroyed since there now durable." Johnny said.

"Anyway as for you two I think it's time for you two to have some training to control you dark powers." George said

Meanwhile back at Peach Creek the kids were relaxing at Annie's house, Ariana was playing Pokemon Y.

"Dang it, get in the pokeball!" She yelled to a Skiddo that she couldn't catch.

"Patience Ariana." Annie said.

"Easy for you to say I've been trying to catch this thing for twenty minutes now."Ariana said in frustration.

"Ha ha keep trying you'll get it eventually." Eddy said.

"Shut up." Ariana said.

"Relax, it's just a game." Kevin said.

"Kevin's right Ariana there's no need to get upset over it." Double Dee said.

"If you guys ever become avid pokemon fans, you'll understand." Ariana said.

"Ariana is a really big fan of the pokemon series and she tries to catch all the pokemon in the games that's why she gets upset when she can't catch a pokemon." Annie said.

"Oh I see." Double Dee said.

"Anyway you what's been bugging me is how the heck did zalgo got the idea of adding Fred Figglehorn to the Shadow Idiots?" Eddy asked.

"Good question considering the fact that he ran away like a coward." Kevin said.  
"So far we faced Johnny Test, Annoying Orange, The Problem Solverz, some kid with a buzz cut and Fred Figglehorn thats seven Shadow Idiots so far." Eddy said.

"Who knows how many more of them are there." Double Dee said.

"Finally I caught him." Ariana said in excitement as she finally caught the Skiddo.

"Good for you." Annie said.

"I've been thinking." Nazz said

"What is it Nazz?" Double Dee asked

"Well ever notice how every time we win a battle with the Shadow Idiots they retreat into some dark vortex?" Nazz asked

"It's probably just their way to getting back to their HQ." Ariana said

"Yeah so where is their HQ anyway?" Nazz asked

"Now that I think about we don't know where they're coming from." Annie said

"Probably some dark evil shadow palace." Ariana said sarcastically

"That is a possibility." Double Dee said

"So why don't we go and attack their HQ right now?" Eddy asked

"Because we don't know where it is." Double Dee answered

"Good point." Eddy said

"And even if we did go there, we would probably get our butts kicked." Ariana said.

"Another good point." Eddy said.

All of a sudden they heard bangig at the door.

"Hey girl from before, we know you're in there." A familiar voice said.

"OPEN UP!" Another familiar voice said.

"Uh oh KANKERS!" Eddy screamed.

"I'll deal with this." Ariana said.

Ariana opened the door and revealed the Kankers. The kids hid behind Ariana as she faced the Kankers.

"Magaru!" Ariana yelled, once again easily knocking them out.

"Nice shot so now what?" Kevin asked.

"Hey Kevin, wanna spar?" Eddy asked

"Thought you'd never ask your going down Eddy." Kevin replied.

So Eddy and Kevin went out into the backyard ready to spar.

"Pyro Hydra!" Kevin yelled

"Icicle Storm!" Eddy yelled.

Eddy and Kevin continued to spar, eventually wearing each other down. In the fight, Kevin unlocked Pyro Gorgon and Eddy unlocked Ice Spear.

"All right we learned another new attack." Eddy said.

"Awesome." Kevin said

"Well that was an entertaining fight." Nazz said.

"No kidding." Sarah said

"Hm this gives me an idea we should have sparring sessions as part of our training." Annie said.

"Now that is a great idea it's better than fighting dummies all the time." Eddy said.

End of Chapter

Man writing this fanfic is getting tougher considering we've been writing this story for three days not 24 hours a day mind you but man we've been working non-stop anyway in case you're wondering what the Kankers are doing here it's just a little side story we're doing to keep this story from getting repetitive. Sorry if the latest battle was too short and that the latest Shadow Idiots were cowards but don't worry they will get some attacks eventually.

Oh in case you're wondering the Sheen that is in this fanfic is from Planet Sheen not Jimmy Neutron. Also even know all of the shadow idiots are from shows that are terrible that doesn't mean that they are like this in their respected canon I know that we're kinda bashing on these shows if you like these shows that's fine, these characters are part of the shadow idiots because of their stupidly. Since this story is just starting the characters could change

We only own Ariana, Annie and the Guardians, anything else goes to it's respective owner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The kids were sparring, Eddy vs Kevin, Ariana vs Double Dee, Rolf vs Jimmy, Nazz vs Sarah, and Ed vs Jonny. Annie was watching from the sides and randomly giving people boost and healing people.

"Mabufu!" Ariana yelled, attacking Double Dee.

"Lighting Blade!" yelled Double Dee, attacking Ariana.

"Pyro Hydra!" yelled Kevin, attacking Eddy.

"Icicle Storm!" yelled Eddy, attacking Kevin

"Sword Barrage!" yelled Jimmy, attacking Rolf.

"Time Slowdown!" yelled Rolf, attacking Jimmy

"Holy Cross!" yelled Nazz, attacking Sarah

"Shadow Fire!" yelled Sarah attacking Nazz

"Vine Whip!" yelled Jonny, attacking Ed

"Rock Storm!" yelled Ed, attacking Jonny

During the sparing Ed unlocked Aqua Edge, Johnny unlocked Leaf Storm, Nazz unlocked Angel Barrier, Sarah unlocked Shadow Lance, Rolf unlock Time Stop, Jimmy unlocked Twin Mega Slash, Double Dee unlocked Supreme Thunder Slash, and Ariana unlocked a new persona that had the power of light, Archangel.

"Alright another persona this one has the power of light, and what's better is that as long as the enemy doesn't' resist light, it will instantly kill the enemy."

"Sweet now we don't need to worry about shadow beasts that are resisted to the other elements." Eddy said

"It's only a low chance for now though." Ariana said.

"Aw oh well we beat them easily anyway." Eddy said.

"By the way have any of us tried out the weapons the guardians gave us yet?" Sarah asked.

"Well my weapon is personas, the compendium is like my textbook for them." Ariana said.

"Since I'm wearing a belt that allows me to control Ice I think I've already been using it." Eddy said.

"I've used my scythe for Shadow Slash." Sarah said.

"I've been using my swords for my skills such as sword barrage and mega slash." Jimmy said.

"Rolf been using the clock on his sword to activate his time spells." Rolf said.

"I've used my gauntlets to control flames." Kevin said.

"I haven't really used the power of my axe since so far I've just casting spells." Ed said.

"You know I haven't used my bow yet in fact I've only fought once." Nazz said.

"I haven't really used my staff." Jonny said.

"I haven't used my necklace since I've only been using my own spells at the moment." Double Dee said.

"We should probably start using our weapons, we got them for a reason, and as a side note I can have up to ten personas now." Ariana said.

"When have you been able to that?" Eddy asked.

"Yesterday, but it was at the very end so I forgot about it." Ariana admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"So that means you can have all the elements now." Double Dee said.

"Yeah, so far I have a persona for lightning, ice, wind, fire, and light. Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"The only one left is Darkness." Sarah said

"Actually, you should know, there's two left, darkness and almighty." Ariana said.

"Almighty what's that?" Eddy asked.

"Yes Rolf is curious about this almighty element you speak of." Rolf said

"You see, no enemy can resist, block, reflect or absorb almighty damage, it will always harm the target." Ariana explained, "I probably won't be able to get it for a while though." She said.

"Why not shouldn't you be able to get it like the other elements?" Sarah asked.

"Well it's an element that powerful creates a huge strain on the body." Ariana said.

"It's like the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken that Fanboy and Chum Chum used by the time they reach fifty they could take it anymore it put a lot of strain on their bodies despite it being so strong." Nazz said.

"So that means the almighty spells must be use sparingly otherwise it will put a major strain on the body possibly killing the user." Double Dee said.

"Exactly that's why I won't be able to get for awhile I would need to get stronger first in order to handle it's power." Ariana said.

"I doubt we would need it for awhile anyway since the Shadow Idiots are barely putting up a fight right now." Sarah said.

"For now but they might be holding back similar to how Fanboy and Chum Chum did." Double Dee said.

"If that's true then we're going to be in for a much longer fight later on in this fanfic." Sarah said.

Once again a shattering sound and a "DANG IT!" could be heard.

"Man that's the fourth time the fourth wall was broken." Eddy said.

"And it won't be the last ethier." Double Dee said.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

Meanwhile at the Shadow Idiots HQ

"Alright Johnny and Orange will fight the bearers, Problem Solverz, Sheen, Fred, you watch and learn." George ordered

"All man why do we have to watch?" Sheen complained.

"Because you were a chicken and ran away from your last fight." Johnny said.

"Ok what about us why do we need to watch?" asked Alfe.

"Because I say so." George said.

"That's not a good enough reason at least we didn't run away like the other two." Horace said

"Well you revealed the shadow beast weakness last time." AO said.

"Oh really well the last time you fought Johnny's clothes got destroyed and the same thing will happen again." Roba said.

"No, because these clothes are durable." Johnny said.

"Durable to what?" Sheen asked.

"Anything I guess." Johnny said.

"Alright enough chattering get moving."George ordered.

So Johnny Test and Annoying Orange headed to Peach Creek while the others just watched.

Meanwhile back at Peach Creek, the kids just finished their meeting.

"Alright so is everyone ready because the Shadow Idiots are sure to come here at any moment." Double Dee said.

"Ready." Everyone else said.

"Let's move out." Double Dee ordered.

The kids got out just in time because Johnny Test and Annoying Orange along with some Shadow Beasts were here.

"Aw, I wanted to make a crashing sound to get their attention." AO said.

"Too bad, Hama!" Ariana yelled destroying a few Shadow Beast, she tried again, only to miss.

"Damn it looks like I missed." Ariana said.

"You did say it was a low chance. Light Arrow!" Nazz said, shooting an arrow.

"Wind axe!" Ed yelled, destroying a few shadow beast.

"Nature staff!" Jonny yelled.

"Shadow Lance!" Sarah yelled destroying a few more shadow beasts.

"Mabufu!" Ariana asked, destroying a chunk of the army.

"OK that's it time to fight and just try destroying my clothes this time I'm ready." Johnny said.

"Whatever, Annie, increase our defense and lower their attack, then lower their defense and increase our attack." Double Dee ordered.

"Yes sir." Annie said, doing so.

"Take this Dark Fruit Shower!" AO shouted as Fruits of Darkness rain down and poisoning some of the kids.

"Annie, help please." Said Ariana, coughing a bit.

"Of course." Said Annie, healing the kids of their poison.

"Thank you, now Hama!" Ariana yelled, however Johnny and AO blocked it.

"Don't you know all bosses block instant kill attacks?" AO asked.

"WHAT! This isn't a video game!" Ariana yelled.

"Yeah but it's a fanfic, and if you could use an instant kill move and have it work, it wouldn't attract any readers." Johnny said.

Once again a shattering sound and a "DANG IT" could be heard.

"Second one better not go one more or the boss's master will have a hissy fit." AO said.

"Yeah yeah anyway time to meet my Super Destro Burb!" Johnny yelled as he let out a burp that sent the kids flying and smashing into the house.

"Maragi!" Ariana yelled.

"Guah!" Johnny and AO groaned as they each got a deep cut on them and took some fire damage, however Johnny's shirt survived.

"Man that white unicorn did a good job." AO said.

"Yeah totally worth the few hour wait." Johnny said.

"Aw there goes that gag." Ed groaned

Once again a shattering sound and a "DANG IT" could be heard.

"Oh we are so gonna get yelled at when we get back." Johnny said

"How is it our fault they're the ones that broke the fourth wall for a third time." AO said

"Yeah, but she'll say that we could have stopped them, anyways back to fighting." Johnny said.

"Right Knife Storm!" AO shouted. as a rain of knifes fell from the sky.

"Angel Barrier!" Nazz yelled

"WHAT!" AO screamed.

"Nice try but my angel barrier protects us from attacks." Nazz explained.

"Can it protect you from this Dark Breath!" Johnny yelled as he let out a pitch of smoke that blinded half the kids.

"Ugh damn it Annie heal us." Ariana order while rubbing her eyes.

"On it." Annie said.

"Thank you, now Jonny, Ed, help me out here, Magaru!" Ariana yelled.

"Leaf Storm!" Jonny yelled.

"Wind Blade!" Ed yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Johnny and AO yelled.

Johnny and Annoying Orange were badly wounded and had to retreat into the Dark Vortex.

"Glad their gone, I need to play a videogame." Ariana said.

"Why?" Jonny asked.

"To relax." Ariana replied.

"Oh." Jonny said.

"Man that was a lot tougher than the previous fights looks like those idiots are actually changing up their techniques and I didn't think that was possible." Kevin said.

"Like I said they may be idiots but they will eventually change tactics and start using techniques that they were holding back." Nazz said.

**End of Chapter**

**We only own Ariana, Annie, and the Guardians, everything else goes to it's respective owner.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After losing their latest battle with the bearers Johnny Test and Annoying Orange returned to their HQ where their boss is not so thrilled on their latest defeat.

"You two failed again!" George yelled

"Hey we put up a better fight and my clothes didn't get destroyed." Johnny said.

"And we did use some form of strategy this time we gave them a much better fight than the last four battles." AO said

"Hm I see well even know you two have failed again, at least you're learning something during your battle, the way you poison your enemies and blinded them is a good stratagy for battle so I'll let this failure slide, good work oh and one more thing master is kinda upset about the fourth wall being broken three times in a row during the last chapter." George said

Once again a shattering sound and a "DANG IT" could be heard.

"Strike one." AO said.

"Oh shut up." George said.

The dark mirror turned on revealing the sinister pink pony.

"So what's the status beside the fourth wall being broken again?" the pink pony asked.

"Well I got good news and bad news." George said.

"Oh goodie lets here the good news first." the pink pony said.

"Well master the good news is that two of my teammates have actually manage to start using strategy in fights." George said.

"Oh so it seems that two of your members are finally learning something during their battle despite their stupidity looks like you're finally learning to think. Now lets here the bad news." the pink pony said.

"The bad news is that they lost again." George said

The pink pony frowned unamused.

"Well hopefully you will all start learning from your mistakes this time." the pink pony said.

"Don't worry master we shall get better at fighting the bearers and eventually we will win." George said.

"Good good by the way Johnny how are those clothes working out for you?" the pink pony asked.

"Wonderful definitely worth a few hours waiting in my underwear, I love these new clothes I'm never taking them off." Johnny said happily

"What about when you need to change your underwear, or take a shower?" AO asked.

"I once spend a whole week without a bath and I'm too lazy to put clean clothes on and have you seen my room it's a mess and I like it that way." Johnny said.

The white unicorn appeared next to the pink pony.

"Really darling have you not heard of personal hygiene?" the white unicorn asked.

"Personal what?" Johnny asked.

"If George never takes a bath what makes you think that Johnny would?" the pink pony asked the white unicorn.

"We're comparing a man who was raised by apes to a boy who was raised by his own mother and father." the white unicorn stated

"This child is disobedient he breaks into his sisters lab he blackmails them and gets into trouble all the time and to top it all off his father can't cook to save his life." the pink pony said

"She's right you know have you seen his dads meatloaf wow even his mother and sisters agree that it's bad but his dad is too stupid to realize it." AO said

"Thank you someone who understands me I'm glad I left home to join this organization you guys are so much cooler than the classmates I have at school." Johnny said.

"Well we're awesome." AO said.

"Anyway lets get a move on to our next plan of attack." the pink pony said.

"Right ok so who's going?" Johnny asked.

"The Problem Solverz." George answered.

"Alright lets go."Horace said.

So the Problem Solverz left with some shadow beasts and the dark mirror shut off.

Meanwhile back in Peach Creek.

"Thou art I, and I art Thou, from the darkest corners of the universe I come, I am Lilim." The new persona said.

"OK, so I have Izanagi for Lightning, Archangel for Light, this one for Darkness,Sylph for Wind, Valkyrie for Ice, and Nekomata for Fire." Ariana said.

"Alright you have all the main elements now the only one left is Almighty." Eddy said.

"Though I probably won't get it for a while." Ariana said.

"She'll probably get it before the last arc of this fanfic begins." Ed said.

Once again a shattering sound and a "DANG IT" could be heard.

"Strike two." AO said, though the kids weren't sure why they could hear him.

"Was that Annoying Orange's voice we heard?" Sarah asked.

"I guess, I don't know why we can hear him." Annie said.

"Wonder what happens at strike three?" Eddy asked.

"Don't know don't care." Ariana said.

"Well, looks like we have a problem to solve." A voice said.

"What the.." Eddy said

The kids turned around and saw the Problem Solverz and an army of Shadow Beasts.

"I could make so many jokes about how that sucks as much as your show, so I'm not even gonna bother." Ariana said.

"Good now shadow beasts attack!" Roba ordered

"Mudo!" Ariana yelled.

"Shadow Lance!" Sarah yelled. as she destroyed a few of the shadow beasts.

"Grrrr. Shadow beasts get them!" Alfe ordered.

"Mudo!" Ariana yelled,easily destroying some of the Shadow Beast.

"Sarah, this is all you and me, their weakness is Darkness." Ariana said.

"Right Shadow Lance!" Sarah yelled destroying more of the shadow beasts.

"Hard to believe that shadow beasts would be weak to darkness." Eddy said.

"Talk about irony." Kevin said.

"Seriously what kind of Shadow beasts are weak to darkness when they are darkness?" Roba asked in frustration, unfortunately they would have to break the fourth wall again, and the Problem Solverz did not want to get to strike three.

"All crap that Pink Pony is gonna scream at us when we get back." Alfe said.

"Well then we'll have to finish them of ourselves." Horace said.

"Right Dark Charge Shot!" Roba Yelled

"You idiots, Darkness doesn't work on this persona!" Ariana yelled.

"Oh boy we're in trouble since Dark attacks are the only attack we got." Horace said.

"Too bad for you, Izanagi, Lilim combine Zio!" Ariana yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Problem Solverz screamed in pain.

"Grrrr no choice we have to retreat." Horace said.

The three then left through a dark vortex.

"That was easy, who wants to play Skate 3 at my house?" Ariana asked.

"Me." Kevin and Eddy said at the same time.

The three then went to Ariana's house, where they were playing a mode where they would get points for doing tricks, and they could break some bones, they were trying to get 100,000 points

"Come one, DANG IT!" Kevin yelled, getting 99,163 points.

"My turn." Eddy yelled, however, he failed at jumping over a ramp, only getting 500 points. "Shut up." He simply said.

Ariana's turns came, she simply threw her board away, jumped off the building, spun in the air, and did flips with her character, who broke a bunch of bones, until she got to 111, 532 points. "Deal with it." She said.  
"Man she's good." Eddy said.

"No kidding." Kevin said.

"Well I have played this game a lot." Ariana said

"Well now we know how to get 100,000 points." Kevin said.

"Yeah lets do this Kevin." Eddy said.

So Kevin and Eddy were able to get 100,000 points Kevin got 110,532 and Eddy got 105,000 points.

Meanwhile back at the Shadow Idiots HQ.

"OK I have underestimated that persona user since she has a persona of darkness shadow attacks are useless against it." George said.

"Well we better tell your master that we need to have attacks that aren't darkness related." Horace said.

"Good idea." George said

The dark mirror turned on revealing the pink pony.

"What is it now?" the pink pony asked

"Master we've got a problem the bearer of the persona mark has a persona that is resisted to darkness to power of darkness is useless against them we need better attacks that can hurt darkness personas." George said

"Hm I figured that bearer might get one of those sooner or later alright I'll see what I can do for now all of you wait." the pink pony said.

"Really are you sure master?" George asked.

"Right now none of you have the power to defeat a darkness persona not to mention that one of the Bearers also wields darkness power." the pink pony said.

"What I don't get is if one of the bearers wield darkness then why isn't that bearer on our side isn't darkness suppose to represent pure evil?" Sheen asked.

"Not exactly light and darkness are neutral there neither pure good nor pure evil its the user that decides whether it's use for good or evil." the pink pony explained

"Oh so you mean that despite the fact we're bad guys we can still use light magic?" Sheen asked.

"Correct which is why I'm going to grant you all chaos light magic." The pink pony said.

"What's chaos light magic?" AO asked.

"It is magic that uses highly destructive spells." The pink pony explained.

"Ohhhhhh." AO said.

"So with these spells we'll be able to defeat the bearers?" Johnny asked.

"But wait, doesn't the persona user have a light persona?" AO asked.

"Yes, but these spells should still be enough to defeat her."The pink pony said.

"So how do we use them master?" George asked.

"Simple, say the name of the spell." the pink pony explained

"Ok we get it now thanks master." George said.

"Alright, all of you, go now, except for you George."

And with that, Annoying Orange, Fred, The Problem Solverz, Sheen, and Johnny Test went to destroy the bearers.

**End Of Chapter**

**We only own Ariana, Annie, and the Guardians. Everything else goes to it's respective owner. **


End file.
